


Your shapeshifter girlfriend transforms into all your favorite monster-girls for Halloween

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/jafmgo/f4mscript_offeryour_shapeshifter_girlfriend/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 2





	Your shapeshifter girlfriend transforms into all your favorite monster-girls for Halloween

**[F4M][Script Offer]Your shapeshifter girlfriend transforms into all your favorite monster-girls for Halloween[GFE][Angel][Catgirl][Vampire][Elf girl][Succubus][Bunny girl][Wolf Girl][BJ][Deepthroat][Wingplay][Tailplay][Pinning her][Doggy][Cowgirl][Creampie][Howling Orgasm][GWAlloween]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _You're a shapeshifter coming home with your boyfriend from a Halloween party. Honestly, you're a bit on-edge because he was getting a bit of extra attention from other girls at the party, all of whom were wearing some sexy costumes. Once you're at home, you decide to use your powers to your advantage, showing your boyfriend that a single shapeshifter can be much more fun than a multitude of costumed girls._

 **Note to performer:** _At the point where you're Shapeshifting into the different characters, feel free to make it whatever sound you want---whether it's a deep breath, a gasp, or some sfx you've found online. You have complete creative freedom. That being said, transformation sound effects are optional. The script still works even without the sfx._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used** : Door opening/closing, Sheets rustling, Transformations (?)

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: Door opening and closing]

Ugh, finally. I thought that party would never end. Halloween is always so much more exhausting than I expect.

(Slightly jealous) You had fun, though, didn't you, Indiana Jones? All the attention those other girls gave you really boosted your body confidence, didn't it?

Well they weren't staring at your *hat*. (Under your breath) Especially that sexy cat girl by the punch bowl.

I mean, I don’t want to be the cliche “jealous girlfriend”, but you were making some pretty serious eye contact with those costumed girls.

You do know I could turn into any one of those girls, right?

I mean sure, anyone could "turn into" a sexy cat by shopping at a Party City. But I can *actually* turn into those tropes. All of them.

Don't look at me like that. You know exactly why I didn't shapeshift tonight.

Yes you do. It's rude. Culturally. Unless there's a legitimate reason, I should always be in my natural form. Otherwise I'm lying to people just by being looked at.

No, your horniness isn’t a legitimate reason [giggle]. Besides I don't need to shapeshift to do this...

[You share a kiss. But you pull away after a bit to say…]

Can’t we just have sex tonight in my human form? Just normal, plain, vanilla sex?

Yes, I know it's Halloween. So what? Do you expect me to transform into an elf on Christmas?

(Rolling your eyes) Ugh of course you do.

(Bratty) Fine. You want a persona, I’ll give you a persona.

[Optional SFX: Shapeshifting into an Angel]

There, is this better? I saw you staring at that girl in the Angel costume first thing when we walked in. I figured you'd prefer the real thing.

(Sarcastically, acting) Oh my. Sorry if these wings are getting in the way. I just fell from Heaven and I need a way back. Good human, can you help me? The only way for me to re-enter Heaven is to have an orgasm, but I've never had one. How do you do it?

Does it go something like this? [You pull him in for a kiss]

(Feigning innocence) Oh goodness, I've never done anything like that before. Heaven forbids it. But wow, your lips are so soft.

[You continue kissing him for a bit]

Sorry if my wings are pulling you in. Sometimes they just have a mind of their own.

[You continue kissing him more, until…]

Human, should… should I take off my clothes? I've heard rumors. Whispers. About how orgasms are given. Is that… is that the next step?

Well, if so, then I guess I should---[Sfx: You take off your clothes]

That's better. It was so uncomfortable wearing that top with these wings. Now where were we?

[You continue kissing him, when you notice...]

Oh goodness, my halo is getting brighter. I'm practically lighting up the entire living room. That… that means I'm getting more aroused.

(Breaking character) No, you dork. I'm making it do that. I'm a fucking shapeshifter.

Were you forgetting? Am I that good of an actress?

Babe...you’ve seen me shift before. Why're you so surprised? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.

(Realizing) Oh...you’ve never seen me turn into a monster. [Chuckle] Well let me show you what I can do.

[Optional SFX: Transforming into a vampire]

How about this? You know, I think vampires are more halloween-y than angels. And look, I can do the teeth too. [You show him your "fangs"]

And it makes it all the more fun when I start kissing your neck… [You start kissing his neck].

(Whispering, between kisses) It's like you're flirting with danger, isn't it? As if at any moment, I could just bite.

But luckily for you, I don't want to suck your blood. I want to suck something else. [Chuckle] Lose the pants, Indy.

[Sfx: Removing his pants]

Oh, there he is. All nice and warm and hard. Mmm, I can practically feel the veins pulsing inside it. But maybe that's my vampire instincts.

Now, let me show you how a true vampire sucks.

[You start sucking his cock]

You know...if you look in the mirror, without my reflection, it looks like your cock is blowing itself. [Pause, giggle] Made you look.

[The blowjob gets more passionate]

(With his cock in your mouth) Don't you just love my golden vampire eyes staring into you while your cock is in my mouth?

Or do you prefer amber? Because I can change them. [Sucking noises] Or what about Ruby? [Sucking noises] Sky blue? [A brief pause as you get an idea… ] Or what about cat eyes?

[Optional SFX: Transforming into a catgirl]

(Acting, again) M...master? Am I doing this right? Am I allowed to purr on your cock? Is that what good catgirls do?

[Purring, sucking sounds]

How’s that? Do you like the vibration? You know, if you look in the mirror, you can see my tail twitch. My ears, too.

Better than latex and a cheesy headband, right?

[More sucking sounds, wet and sloppy]

Oh Master, I love it when you give me headpats while I suck your cock. It makes me feel so special. [More sucking and purring] Mmm, and when you scratch my ears. It makes me so hot down there.

[More sloppy blowjob noises, until you say…]

Meow-aster, your catgirl is in heat. Don’t you want to take her to the bedroom? Pretty please?

Yay! I could just pounce on you… But maybe we'll wait until we're in bed.

[Sfx: Walking to the bedroom, door opens and closes]

Okay Master, now please just pin me down and---[A moan as he enters you]

(Between moans) Oh my, it feels even bigger inside me than it did in my mouth.

[You start moaning louder as he starts going faster]

Hmm, is my tail getting in the way? You know, there's a solution to that.

Mhmm. Don't worry. I can transform while you're inside of me. You might even like it...

[Optional SFX: Transforming into an Elfgirl]

(As an elfgirl) Did you feel that? The way I got tighter when I transformed? The way my hot, elven pussy grips you?

Fuck, I'm so wet. My warm, elven honey is just dripping from my thighs.

[Your moans become more intense]

Yes! Harder! Don't hold back. My body may look more slender in this form, but I promise I can take it. I want you to go as hard as you can go.

Oh, you’re being so rough...you know, if these ears were glued on like those cheap costumes, they would have fallen off by now…

[You continue moaning as he starts going rougher. This lasts until you say...]

If you really want to get a good look at this elven body, I could get on top of you.

Perfect. Let me just---

[Sfx: Sheets rustle as you get on top]

And now to put you back inside---[Another moan as he re-enters you]

(As you pick up the pace) You like this? The way my hair flows. The way my breasts bounce.

You know, I could take on a more impressive form while I'm up here. Since you love personas so much.

[Optional SFX: Transforming into a succubus]

(Confident) Like this.

Why are you so shocked? You're looking at me as if I'm Literally Satan Incarnate. [giggle]

It's just my powers, babe. Besides, If I could transform into an angel, I can transform into a devil too. It’s pretty common. Besides, a halo is much harder to do than succubus horns.

[You continue moaning as you ride him]

And as the succubus, it's my turn to take charge.

[Your moans become more intense]

Again, you asked for this.

And sorry about the tail. It has a mind of its own. Even while I'm riding you.

(Between moans) And I guess---oh fuck yes---I guess it wants to trail your body. While I bounce up and down on your cock.

Fuck, this so much better than some other girl—oh yes, right there—some cheerleader in a cheesy headband?

[More moaning as the sex becomes more intense]

If you cum inside me, do you think it might drain your life essence? We could find out…[Giggle]

(Playful) No, I'd rather find ways to make love to you that won't steal your soul.

[You continue moaning, becoming more passionate until…]

Fuck, I need to go faster. This feels too good.

Okay babe, this next transformation is for me. Hold tight.

[Optional SFX: Transforming into a bunny girl]

Great, now I can *really* go faster. Cmon, don’t tease. Let’s fuck like bunnies. Literally.

[You start riding him faster and faster.]

Now *this* is how you bounce on a cock.

You know, if you grab my ass, you can feel my cottony tail twitch.

[You continue moaning in absolute ecstasy, when you realize…]

Fuck, my little bunny ears are going crazy.

(Between moans) No, I'm not controlling them. Not like the halo. They're quivering on their own.

That means don't stop.

[Your moans remain just as passionate]

Yes, yes, yes! I'm your little bunny. Fuck me.

Hey, what are you doing---[A surprised squeal as he turns you around]

Whoa. How'd you do that? You flipped me around like it was nothing.

What are you gonna---[A surprised moan as he enters you again]

Oh fuck. (Playful) Babe that's not fair. You know how much I love doggy.

[You moan as he starts off slowly]

(Sultry, coy) You know, I’ve never tried doggy in canine form. It might be more satisfying as a wolf-girl, don’t you think?

[Optional SFX: Transforming into a wolf-girl]

Fuck yes, baby. Take me. Make me your good little she-wolf. Make me howl for you. I'm all yours.

Keep going. Rougher. I'm no kitty cat.

[As requested he goes rougher. You moan louder. Nearly howling]

You like that babe? The way I push back? And the way I use my tail to pull you in closer?

You just love my powers don't you? Isn't dating a shapeshifter the best? So much better than the other girls at the party, right?

[Start building to an orgasm]

Babe, I… I think I'm going to cum soon.

You're close too? Perfect. Cum inside me, okay? Please. I need it. More than a succubus does.

[You get closer, your moans become more intense]

Come on, make me howl. Make me scream. Make this the best Halloween ever.

Cum with me. Cum in me. Please.

[You're as close as you've ever been]

I'm gonna… I'm about to… You're gonna make me…

[You have a loud, howling orgasm. Say what comes naturally.]

(Catching your breath) Holy shit. I'm trembling. I can barely feel my legs.

No, I didn't howl on purpose. That was all you. Seriously. I don't know how, but you made me orgasm in character. That was amazing.

[You pull him in for a kiss]

Next Halloween, do you want to skip the party?


End file.
